Years of Sorrow...
by Sorrow
Summary: Relena Peacecraft has been kidnapped in the year ac 196. After many months of searching every one finally gave up hope and declaired her dead. 3 years later the g-boys show up at the Peacecraft estate and discover that Relena is infact alive and has many
1. The 'Happy' Reunion

Nicole Lamari

* I do not own any of the characters in this story besides Connie, Lindsey, Johnny (John), Zack, Niecy, Alex, Max, Lance, and Emma, and a few bad guys----**_Sorrow_**

the pairings are...1/R, 2/H, 3/D, 4/C, 5/S, 6/N

...YEARS OF SORROW... 

chapter 1- The 'Happy' Reunion  
copyright date-6/15/01

The year is after colony 199, peace has been preserved for three years since the Merimeia incident. Every thing seems to be normal In the Sank Palace but every one is preparing for the arrival of the gundam pilots. Though the people were hectic about the disappearance of Relena Peacecraft three years ago they finally decided to give up hope and declare her dead. Even the mighty gundam pilots gave up hope. 

"oh man what a drag. Our house burned down, my mini TV just broke, were out of snacks, there's a new enemy coming, and we have to live in the Sank palace until this all blows over.*sigh* it just brings back to many memories of Relena.""Well it was you who got us into this you braided baka!""Oh yah, how so wu-man?""Well it was your foolish experiment with food that burned the house down, you broke the TV because I was winning a bet on the game and you decided to through a temper tantrum, You ate all the snacks, You gave the idea of self detonating our gundams leaving us defenseless and unable to defend, the Sank Palace is our last resort, and don't call me wu-man you baka!" "good point WU-MAN"wufe growls. " Guys chill where almost there." "You mean chill like Heero and Silvia, I mean look at them there actually cuddling.""Duo please!" "Alright Quatra for you........Wufei hold me" Duo grabs wufei in his arms. " Ahh....GET OFF OF ME YOU BAKA" "Guys shut-up, Silvia is trying to sleep." hero said in a cold tone. Duo puts his finger in his mouth and pretends to gag, and Hildie slaps him on the head with her purse while Heero gives Duo his death glare. "Ok Guys where here.'' Quatra steps out of the car, and every one follow. Milliardo steps out to greet them. " Ah you finally arrived, welcome." "Thank you Zechs for letting us stay here for a while." "Fine whatever, but may I ask you this? How log is a while?" "Well a few weeks months maybe even years." "OH god the girls are going to kill me!" Zechs mumbles barley above a whisper."What did you say Zechs?""Oh nothing Quatra, Well come in, the servants will show you to your rooms." They all walk inside and find their rooms. 

" I'm going to kill him, and I mean really kill him. I'm going to tear him up into little peaces!" "Relena calm down,......... and you wont get to him until I get him first." "I've got a better idea Zachary, how about we share?" "Great plan Rena" they walk into the mansion. "MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!'' 

"Wow who was that? She sounds pissed and..........don't think I'm crazy for saying this but her voice sounds familiar too.""That would be my little sister." "WHAT? either your talking about who I think your talking about or you have a long lost sister that Opera helped you find." "Well Duo your right that is the one and only Relena Peacecraft, she just got back from her job." "WHAT?"@o@ they all yell at once. "Wait, you mean that, that onna is alive?" "Yah your right Wufei, she is alive and don't call my little sis an onna or your going to turn into one yourself when the gang and I get through with you." "Well where was she all these years?" asked Heero "I cant tell you and besides I never thought you cared." Milliardo said as he started to walk to the stairs but he didn't make it for someone stopped him "Before you walk down those stairs your going to tell us something Zechs!" said Heero "If you really want to know, you'll ask her yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I have someone waiting for me so they can rip my head off." 

"Milliardo you have better have a good excuse!" Relena said in a dangerously soft voice."Well every other assassin was on vacation and you Guys were the only ones left." "Ok I can understand that but you didn't tell me that there would be CON-ARTISTS and OTHER HIT-MEN THERE! I thought it was supposed to be formal, and that old rich people would be there to spy on!" Just then the 10 guests walk to the stairs to get a better glimpse at relena and listen to their conversation. " Wow look at Relena and what she's wearing! I didn't think she could look so dame good!" *Shhhhhh* everyone says at once. (ok I guess you Guys are wondering what Relena was wearing, am I right? Well she was wearing a clinky black sun dress that tied around her neck and cut off at her thigh, peach stockings, black heels that tied around her feet, and her hair was in a French twist with two strands of hair to boarder her face. Well on with the story) "Come on sis, I thought you could handle it, alright?""Oh I could handle it alright, until every guy at the 'ball'( relena makes the quote-end quote sign with her hands) started to hit on me! Oh and if you see Connie, Lindsey, and Johnny You should better be able to run! And what the hell are they doing here?" Relena said as she pointed in the direction of the 10 people standing at the top of the staircase. "I'll take your warning to heart, and their here because their house burned down and they needed a place to stay for a while.""And exactly how long is a while?""That shouldn't concern you and any ways we have more important matters to discuss......""Milliardo!""All I can tell you is that we'll have a full house for a while." "Great! oh and I forgot to tell you to watch out for Zack here to." "Oh shit!" Milliardo said before jetting out of there with Zack on his tail. Just then Connie, Johnny, and Lindsey came in. "well did you get him?" said Connie. "No but Zack has him on the run!" said Lena "well that should keep him occupied for a while. And besides your brother has picked up a few pounds so a little run should do him good!" said Connie as the four walked up the stairs to their rooms, passing 10 flabbergasted people on the way. 

"Wow I never new Lena had it in her." Said duo" Well it did look like she has been through allot these past years" said Quatra"yah I guess your right Q-man." "Guys I think we shouldn't be in her way for a while. And I think that we shouldn't ask any questions about her past. It might be to painful" said the usually quiet gundam pilot Trowa. "You've got a point there," said Heero as he had a very concentrated face on like he was thinking hard about something. ".........Well its late and we have a long day ahead of us." 

*******************************************************************************

The next morning the gundum pilots came down stairs and into the kitchen to find Connie, Lindsey, Johnny, Zachary, and Relena in the kitchen sitting quietly while drinking their cups of coffee. Connie had Red hair and green eyes with kacki pants and a halter top on. Lindsey had shoulder length purple hair with black streaks and brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and black pants. John was wearing a white T-shirt with shorts on. He had hair like Heero's and eyes like Duo's. Zack was wearing a tight white tank top and black shorts. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Relena had her purmed hair down, going about an inch past her shoulders. It was chin length in the front and got longer as it went back. She had a navy blue tank top on with the words 'war' in silver on it, and black shorts. "Hey Lena long time no see huh?" said Duo with a yawn coming on. "Too long" said Relena with an icy voice and icy eyes. "sssssssoooooo.......how yah been?" "Fine" "we'll are you gunna introduce us to your friends?"Whatever. Guys this is Duo (duo gave a wink at them.......mainly the girls.),Quatra, Trowa, Wuife, and Heero. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wuife, Heero, this is Connie, Lindsey, Johnny, and Zachary." Relena's friends did no attempt to give the former gundam piolets a greeting except a quick glance at their direction. "Sheesh...touchy. Well..where is Zechs" asked a cheerful Duo. "Um.....lets just say that he is in a time out. Well we got to run.," said an cold Relena. (not cold as in chilly) "well where are you Guys going?" asked Heero. "God she said we were going for a run is that a problem?" asked an angry Connie. "Hn....."(you could just guess who said that.) "Actually there is a problem!" Said Zechs as he walked down the stairs with ice covering his eye. "Yow....what happened to you?" "*laugh* you want to know what happened to me? I'll tell you what happened to me Duo! Little Ms. Bright and Sunshine over there, thats what happened to me (pointing in Relena's direction) and your not going! And my word is final""God brother I should start calling you mom. Oh and you don't have any control over me or what I do." Said Relena as she walked out the door with her four other friends following behind. "Great job Z-man." "DUO!" "Well........ I'm going to get a cup of coffee now before any thing bad happens to me (dot dot dot)." 

*********************************************************************** 

In the yard Relena and her friends are getting ready to go for a long run.

"hey Relena are those the gundam piolets you told us about? Asked Connie 

"*sigh* yep those are the ones." said Relena

"Don't worry. If you tell us to well beat the crap out of them if you want, especially Mr. Heero Yuy"

"Thanks Connie...but I prefer you not."

"Suet your self."

"HEY GUYS ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?"

"Don't worry Zach were coming." said Relena and Connie as they dashed toward the others.

***********************************************************************

Later on that night

"Were home!" yelled Connie 

"And where have you been?" asked a very angry Milliardo

"We were........." started Connie before someone interrupted her.

"That shouldn't concern you and besides we have more important matters to discuss," said a upset Relena

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Milliardo before getting a glance from Relena.

"ohhhhhh you mean that..." said milliardo like Relena just told Milliardo from her eyes.

"See ya later Guys we got some important business matters to discuss." said Connie as she walked towards the door.

"But first we need to find a secure area to discuss the matters in." said Relena

"Well we could go to the seller, it has iron walls so it wont be easy for anyone to trace our discussion. And it doesn't have any security cameras in It." said Noin

"Great job...and ill thank you later!" said Milliardo with a sly smile on his face

"Yee, Haa..sattle up pony boys and girls cuz its gunna be quite a ride to night!" said Relena in a sarcastic tone.

"Hahahahahahaaa..Great way of putting it Relena..*whew*...sattle up *laugh* its gunna be quite a ride tonight! Hahahahahahaha!"said duo as he was rolling around on the floor trying to contain his laughter while every one looked at him oddly, except for Heero for he was looking at Relena, thinking about what could have changed her so much.

"DUO!!!!"

"Sorry..*laugh*..z-...*giggles*..man.. but it was just soo....hahahahahahahah!"

Every one turned around and headed towards the door except the gundam piolets.

"Quatra!" whispered Dorothy

"Ok ok...Hey! Aren't you going to take us I mean since were your guests and all you shouldn't just leave us here."

"Fine. But you wont be able to understand a word we say."

"atleast we get to come!" said Duo as he just got over his laughter.

In the seller (different language for every one but the 5 g-boys and their girlfriends) italics mean different language...normal is normal

_"what are we going to do about our little……situation?" asked Connie _

_"Well we know what they want…" _

_"Us", said Relena interrupting Noin. _

_"But we wont give you to them!" said Zechs _

_"Sorry brother but what other options do we have??"  asked Relena _

_"We could fight," said Zach _

_ _

"Baby, do you know what they are saying?" asked Sylvia

"Not a clue" said Heero

"I could ask Relena later… I mean since we were best friends and all," said Hildie

"Yah! Maybe all of us should since we are all friends," said Catherine

"Just us old girls with her, no one else." Said Dorothy

"That's a pretty good idea…. maybe we could also ask what she was up to these past years." said Sally

"Sally that's the best thing I've heard you say since this trip began!" said Wufei.

"Oh my god…did Wu-man actually use sally's name? IS IT THE END OF THE WORLD???" said Duo

"SHUT UP DUO" screamed everyone

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on that night:

"Relena! Can we come in?" asked Catherine from behind Relena's bedroom door. 

"And may I ask who exactly is we?"

"Its me Catherine, Hildie, Dorothy, and Sally!"

"…Ok you can come in!" said Relena

When the girls opened the door they found Relena and her friends sitting on her bead.

"Ummm…. may we have some privacy?" asked Sally

"Sure. Geis?" Relena asked and they quickly left the room.

"Ok Relena we were a little curious…but what happened to you all these years?"

"I can't talk about that right now," replied Relena

"Relena, please? We just want to catch up."

"Ok but if I tell you, you cant tell anyone else. Are we clear?"

"As a picture, now can you explain what happened to you? We all thought you were dead," said Hildie

"Well I almost was…"replied Relena

"Huh?" said the girls in unison

"Ok… maybe I should start from the beginning…it was roughly about 3 weeks after the Merimea incident and Heero showed up on my door step…you could say he had some unfinished business to take care of…."

"What unfinished business?" asked Dorothy

"Dorothy!" said Hildey

"What? I want to know what unfinished business he had to take care of is that a crime???"

"She means…you know…" said Catherine

"Huh?" asked Dorothy

"She means we had sex ok? Now can I finish the story???" said Relena

"Ohhhh…ok… please continue." Said Dorothy

" Well I was so happy that he came so I thought that after he left…he would come back. But he didn't, so I became very distant and depressed. Soon I locked myself inside my room, refusing any-thing from the outside." Relena stopped and looked down

"Go on." said Sally

"Ok I can do this." Relena whispered, " Well that's when it happened."

"What happened?" askedHildie

"We were attacked" said Relena with her voice soft and head hung low "we did everything possible to keep them from getting inside but we couldn't. Luckelly, Milliardo, Niece, and Noin weren't their…they were all at the doctor's office for their checkup so they didn't know what was going on. They barged into my room and took me… they said that I would finally be awakened, and that the thing inside me would be free…and that I would help them concour the world. Years I was kept their…constantly beaten and raped, put in cells days without water or food. And I survived. Constantly told by my friends that we would be free. Then the day of the awakining was here… all five of us were thrown into a cell… there was this great light… and the next thing we knew was that we were bulted up with electricity…then we were awakened…Im sorry but I can't tell you any more."

"Ok…we understand" said Dorothy as the girls left

They walked down stairs where the g-boys were with Silvea having an argument when it got quiet. Duo was the first to notice

"Oh no!" said Duo as he and the others looked at the teary and wide- eyed girls at the top of the stairs, when suddenly they boke out into tears. The boys quickely ran up the stairs to comfort the girls.

"WHAT HAPPENED??!??" screamed Quatre

all the girls could only say was "we weren't their for her…we didn't protect her" before sobbing again.. Dorothy was the first one to recover and the first thing she decided to do was walk up to Heero and punch him.

"You, you, cold hearted, unfeeling monster!" Dorothy screamed before spitting in his face

"I don't know what you did to her but I can tell you this, Her whole disappearance was because of you!!" screamed Hildey

"Your lucky compared to what she's been through. You think that since you were trained hard and treated badly by Dr. J gives you the right to, to think you should be pittied well guess what, she went through hell and back and still doesn't ask for anything! And I'm sorry for what she's been through and I'm sorry we promised to find out." Said Catherine

"but I....I...don't think that I should be pittied and I never asked for it." said Heero

"Shut up Heero!.... Dorothy what happened?" asked Quatera

" Im sorry, but we promised to keep it from you. But you could find out if you asked."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day: the training room; at a base named C.A.T:

"I think its good that we can train again… I think were getting a little rusty."

"Speak for your self I think I'm in perfect shape," said wufei

"sure you are wu-mmm…………..wow cool! Hey Guys check out Relena! She's kicking some serious ass!!!!" said Duo. Soon everyone was watching Relena fight.

She threw her fist at John. He blocked it. She kicked him on his head, he caught her foot. While John was still holding her foot she brought her other foot up to his head and kicked him. Before he could react she kicked him in the balls, kicked his head in the air and threw her foot at his stomach, which sent him flying.

" Guess that means that I win! I hope I didn't hurt you." said Relena 

"No, no its just my balls that hurt" said Johnny 

"I thought you were wearing a cup?" said Connie

"Yah but they still hurt." Said John as walked to the medical bay to get some ice

"Weakling! You can't even beat a girl! And it's Relena for Natako's sake! Injustice!" yelled Wufei from across the room.

"Yah well maybe you should try fighting her!! Do you except Relena??" yelled John

"Any time! Well Wufei what are you waiting for?" yelled Relena

"*snort* injustice." Said Wufei as he took his fighting stance across from Relena

"Ready? Begin!" yelled Zach

Wufei threw his leg at Relena's head and she blocked it with one hand. Then she kicked Wufei in the gut leaving him little time to react. Then she ran over to him, and brought both feet up and kicked him in the gut again, set her hands on the ground and did a clean Round-off. He flew towards the wall but was still standing. She then got the two knives that were in her socks and threw them at Wufei. One went next to his neck and one went to his balls (didn't hit them…but almost did) She walked up to him and said, "Next time I won't miss!" took the knives and walked off.

"Hahahahahahhahahahhaaaaa…you..*laugh* should….*giggles*…you should have seen the look on Wufei's face!!! Hahahahahahahaaa!! I wish I had a camera!!!! Whew! Talk about a close encounter! Hahahahahahaha!!!!."

"Injustice." Said wufei before fainting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

AN- I think that was a good place to leave off. don't you think? Did you like?? I hope you did!!! Remember to Review!! I know I have spelling errors so please don't remind me! -_- **Im writing the next chpter soon and i cant decide to A) change it into a fantisy type thing with a big twist, or B) keep it going the way i have it-meaning that everyone is normal**

Duo- Hey I love my part!  
Author- Well I do too Duo  
Duo-*sniff* You made me so very happy!  
Author-*sniff* I'm glad your happy Duo.  
Duo- Sorrow!  
Author- Duo!  
We run into each other's arms.  
Both- *Cry* Were so happy! *sobs, sobs, sobs, sobs, sobs*


	2. Full of Suprises

New Page 1

...Years of Sorrow... 

chapter 2- Full of surprises copyright date- 6/26/01 

at the base; in the hall:

"Hey Relena wait up!" yelled Connie as she tried to catch up to Relena after the fight with Wufei. 

"What do you want Connie?" asked Relena with a emotionless voice and mask on.

"Well I just wanted to see why you jetted off like that after you beat that guy." replied Connie

"I just didn't want to put up with his non-sense any more...There is just to many memories that lie with them." said Relena as the ground beneath them started shaking. Soon a red warning light went on indicating that trouble was near.

"Warning...Warning...we are under attack. All pilots prepare for battle. I repeat we are under attack all pilots prepare for battle." said a voice on the speaker. Then another tremor hit and sparks flew where the speaker once was. Relena lost her balance and put her hand on the cold metal surface of the wall for support.

"I guess that means that I get to see Infinity again." Said Relena

"And I get to see Helios" replied Connie.

"Come on we better hurry up if we want to live" said Relena in her cold voice. Soon the girls were jetting towards the hanger where their gundams were held. When they got there the girls saw the g-boys admiring their gundams.

"Well it took you long enough" said Zack with John and Lindsey standing behind him.

"Just be thankful that were here." said Relena as she looked up at her Gundam. It was all black except a gold symbol on the top of its fore head, midnight blue feet, arms, and chest, and blazing red eyes. She started climbing her Gundam to her hanger when she suddenly stopped and asked the former gundam pilots, "aren't you coming?" 

"Well if you haven't noticed yet Relena, maybe I should fill you in...OUR GUNDAMS WERE DESTROYED!!!" said Duo.

"Well your in luck because we re-built them for you. We knew they would come in handy one day." said   
Connie

"WHAT?!?" exclaimed the former Gundam pilots. 

"Come with me. Ill show them to you." said Relena in more of a command than a statement as she jumped off her gundam and started running towards a hall. "HURRY UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" screamed Relena from a different room. Soon the other gundam pilots caught up to her, and watched her put her hand on a panel and two large metal doors opened. They stood there in awe as they saw there gundams again.

"Don't mind if you find some modifications to them. Now hurry up so we can get this show on the road!" said Relena as another tremor hit. She lost her balance the second time that day.

"You ok?" asked Heero

"Fine." said Relena as she left the room to get in her gundam and fight. 

"Well, well, well, it seems that the God of Death is back again!" said Duo as he started howling like a wolf.

"Oh Sand Rock." said Quatre as he started caressing the surface of his gundam as if it were his lover.

"Well, lets get this show on the road'' said Heero

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

the battle ground:

"Shit" said Relena as a swarm of Mobil suits surrounded her. (at least 80) Then she started an attack on them. Her gundam started glowing a red color, squatted in a ball with its hands crossed above its head, it then immediately stood with its arms stretched out to its side and legs crossed underneath it, causing a massive ball of energy to fly to where the Mobil Suits were standing and destroyed them. "Ladies, that's what I call my ball of death." then another group of Mobil Suits came and surrounded her. "Guys, I could use some help here! I don't have enough juice left for another attack." said Relena.

"Sorry girl-friend but were a little busy at the moment." said Connie as she sliced open a Mobil Suit.

"Don't worry ladies, the god of death is here to help." said Duo as he destroyed all the Suits that surrounded Relena's gundam.

"I will stop this foolish battle if you give me what I want!" yelled an anonymous voice

"And what is that exactly Mr. Hanky Panky?" said Duo

"The glorious 5 of course" he said in response "Oh, one more thing, my name isn't Mr. Hanky Panky!" 

"Who are you?" Heero said in a cold voice.

"I think Relena could answer that question." He said as he stepped out of the shadows revealing black wings and gold eyes that screamed danger. He was dressed in nothing except a type of metal skirt (think ancient Egyptian) and metal gloves that went half way to his elbow. He also had long flowing dark brown hair that went down to his but.

"Max" gasped Relena "what are you doing?" she commanded

"Taking you home." Max replied 

"And if we refuse?" said Connie

"Your friends here will die" Max said referring to the original gundam pilots. Just then all the Mobil Suits surrounded the gundam pilots.

"Your sick" said Lindsey

"Hahaha...yes I know." he said. "Well what do you say Relena?"

She didn't reply with her words but with her actions. She stepped out of her gundam revealing her blood red halter top and black adida pants. Then her eyes glowed a silver color and white wings sprouted from her back. Her body glowed and she was then wearing a metal skirt and top (think a bikini top) with a thin strap coming down towards her belly button connecting to a metal circle surrounding her belly button. Then another strap connecting the bottom of the circle to the front of her skirt. Johnny, Lindsey, Zack, and Connie did the same. The girls wore the same thing as Relena, but there eyes didn't glow. The guys were wearing the same thing as 'max' but there eyes also didn't glow.

"its...its...it's.....she...she is an angel." said Quatre

"Correction Quatre she's a Phoenix." said Zechs

"Ahhhhh...the great Milliardo. I hope your coming also." said Max

"Ummm, what's going on?" asked Duo

"Relena will you do the honors?" asked Milliardo

"Sure" said Relena as she turned around to face them as her curly hair brushed past her face. "Its a long story."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N- Well I hope you like it! Please review!! Please don't send me flames but I do except criticism and your thoughts and comments on the story! 


	3. The confession

Years of Sorrow

...Years of Sorrow...

chapter 3-The Confession copyright date-6/30/01

Ok...I accidentally put the 3rd chapter of one of my different stories to this one, this is the right one! luckily I caught it. again Sorry! -_- 

"Relena, will you do the honors?" asked Milliardo 

"Sure" said Relena as she turned to face them her curly hair brushed past her face. "Its a long story." 

"And we have time...Just make it snappy." said Max 

"Well your being offley generous" said Lindsey 

"I just want to see there faces when she tells them. I'll get a kick out of that. Wouldn't you Relena?" asked Max 

Relena's silvery eyes turned from Max to the gundam pilots. 

"There are no Peacecrafts. Well there are...but just not of this world" said Relena 

"huh?" asked Duo 

*sigh* " The old Peacecrafts that were assassinated were phoenixes...sent here by the elders to save humanity by preaching pacifism." 

"Saving humanity from what?" asked Trowa 

" Saving humanity from themselves." said Relena. There was a short pause before she continued, "Milliardo and I are siblings, but were not Peacecrafts. We were also sent here for different reasons. I was sent here to eliminate anyone who got in the way, or prevented our goal. That's why I followed you Heero...I followed you around because I was to get close to you and eliminate you when your guards were down. You, and the other gundam pilots were a threat. Milliardo was sent here to continue the ways of pacifism. But we both shared a common goal...We had to find the 9 other phoenixes and bring them home, but we accedantly got involved in the war, and because of that our missions were reversed, he was to eliminate all obstacles and I was to preach pacifism, though I don't believe in it." said Relena before getting interrupted by Duo again. 

" Why did you need to find the 9 others? What happened to them?" 

"The lost 9, as we called them, were not involved in the mission that was for their parents. There parents were to stay on the earth and collect data on the human race, but they eventually had children. Then they were attacked. The attackers didn't kill the children because they thought that without their parents they wouldn't know their identity, and there powers. Since they grew up as humans they understand them so they would be vital to our learning. Since the war got in the way, we were sent a guide, who is Noin." said Relena 

"How old were you when you came? And who are the attackers?" asked Wufei who suddenly decided to join the conversation. 

"I was 15 and Milliardo was 21. The attackers were the Dark Phoenixes like Max over there." Max gave a gentile wave and Relena continued, "Then a year later, I was found out. Somehow...a few humans discovered who I was and thought that I could be useful to there plans. I was taken away and tortured. They tried to drive it out of me. They wanted me to confess to who I really was and to help them with there plans. I refused and eventually I was thrown into a cell with Max, John, Zack, Lindsey, Connie, and Alex who you haven't met yet. Then the cell was bolted up with electricity......we couldn't hide who we were any more. Max gave in to there treachary, Alex escaped and Milliardo saved the rest of us. When he rescued us, 3 years had passed, and I had just come back a week before your arrival." said Relena 

"awwwww...It just brings tears to your eyes when you think about it doesn't it? And just think that your going back to the people who put you in that situation too. LETS MOVE!" said Max. 

"I'm so sorry." said Relena

"Its not your falt. You did what you had to do." said Heero

"Thanks." said Relena as she got into her gundam and dissappeared out of sight with the rest of them.

"Come on. We have some preparations to take care of." said Milliardo as he headed back to C.A.T.s base.

***************************************************************************************

"Well what do we do?" asked Duo

"We get them back." said Heero

"Augh...Why even bother. Its no loss. What makes them so importent?" asked Silvia

"Because there friends." said Trowa

"And you never turn your back on friends" said Wufei

"OK I can understand them but what about that Relena person. Whats so special about her?"

"She is the one person in my life that I truly care for and love. To bad I cant say the same for you." said Heero

"But your my boy friend...you love me!"

"I never loved you...I love Relena..." said Heero

***SLAP***

" I hope you burn in hell!" screamed Sylvia as she walked off

"good ridens. I never knew you cared for her that much Hee-chan!" said Duo

"Well I do...and right now I want her back so lets get to work" said Heero as a plan formed in the back of his head

****************************************************************************************

A/N- Well that was short. Remember to Review!


	4. The Plan & Rescue

New Page 1

I don't own any of the characters in Gundam wing. ~ _**Sorrow**_

...Years of Sorrow...

chapter 4-The plan & rescue  
copyright-date-7/3/01

In the general's office:

"Oh, Relena you have no idea how good it is to have you back with us..." said General Lindbergh as he reached out for a peace of Relena's hair to smell.

"You will maintain your distance sir." said Relena in a cold tone.

"Oh, but you didn't say please." said G.L. (general Lindbergh) as he reached around her waist.

Relena turned around and punched him in the face. He fell backwards holding his nose.

"Please" said Relena in a sarcastic tone

"GUARDS!!!" screamed the general. Soon the whole office was filled with guards, took Relena to her cell, chained her arms to the wall and left.

"Well you look pleased. What happened in there?" asked Johnny

"It wasn't my fault...he just got a bloody nose." said Relena with a sly smile plastered on her face. Soon the whole cell was filled with the sounds of giggles.

*****************************************************************************************

Ok...let me get this strait. Were gunna go into the building disguised as guards, figure out what there plan is, and get Relena and her friends out without anyone knowing? Then as were breaking out, were going to plant bombs all over the base and DESTROY IT???" asked Duo

"Well actually Duo, your gunna figure out what there plan is, Trowa and Wufei are going to plant bombs all over the base, Heero's going to get Relena and her friends out, and Quatre and I are going to monitor everything and guide you threw the building with a three-D map on the computer here. Any comments?" asked Zechs

"Its SUICIDE!!! I'm not going to figure out what there plan is alone! Because the fact is that those guys scare me, and they have super human powers that can crush me like a bug!" Duo whined

"Fine if it will make you feel better I will help you find out what those guys are up to and get our guys out, better?" asked Heero

"A little" said Duo

"Good now we can get this plan into action." said Wufei as they looked over the map one more time.~

~Two hours later the g-boys landed at the base, and got there plan into action.

*****************************************************************************************

In the cell (2 hours have past):

"Ugh, my arms are killing me!" said Relena

"Why don't you get out of the chains then?" asked Zack in a sarcastic tone

"That's a great idea Zack!" said Relena as she flipped her feet over her head so that they were touching the wall. Then she straitened her body out so that the chains would brake from the strain. Once that happened she fell and broke her arm

"Awe shit!" she screamed, biting her lower lip as she placed her bone back into place. Then the guards came in.

"Look who got out of the chains Ron." said a guard. She looked up to see the guard that spoke to her talking to a man that looked like DUO!!??!! She looked to the right of the guard to see HEERO!!??!!

"Well you know what they say...'life's a bitch, then you die.' Ouch! Your arm must really hurt!" said Duo as he looked at her bloody arm.

"She'll get over it." said Heero

"Well, the general told us to put them in the silent room, so lets get to it. Oh! And remember to put them into different cells." Said the guard

"Your not coming with us?" asked Duo

"No, your on your own. I have to execute some guy, so see ya later!" said the guard. Then he left. 

"Well it took you long enough!" screamed Lindsey 

"Relax! At least we came!" said Duo

"So what's the plan?" asked Relena as she stood up

"The bad news is that you'll be here for a while until our plan sets into action." said Heero

"What's the good news?" asked Connie

"There is none" said Heero

"Well how long will we be here until your plan starts." asked Johnny

"Well it depends..." said Heero

"He means that you shouldn't get your hopes up any time soon cuz were gunna have a lot of time to burn." said Relena.

"Yep. Well I guess that we should get you to the 'silent room'." said Duo as he led them each to a different room. 

"Later guys" said Duo. He then walked off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Johnny's cell: 

"Hello...John." said Max

"Max...What are they gunna do with us?" asked John

"There gunna keep you here for a couple of days. Don't count on any food or water. Then there's the occasional beatings. Ta-Ta." said Max as some guards came in, held John down, and beat him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed. But no one could here his torture for he was in a sound proof room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Connie's cell:

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS!!!!" Connie screamed as they beat her. Soon she passed out from the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Lindsey's cell:

"STOP...stop...STOP! PLEASE STOP!!!" she screamed as they beat her with chains. She held out for a while but also passed out from the pain. Though she was passed out that didn't stop them from hurting her. They threw water on her face to wake her up, then continued the beating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Zack's cell:

Zack was trying to avoid the beatings by fighting back but the result of that was even more brutal beatings than before. But he still tried, until they brought dogs in and started shooting him for pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Zack screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Relena's cell:

Relena perked her ears up as she heard her friends. "NOOOOO!!!" she heard, she couldn't tell who it was until it hit her like a bag full of bricks.

"Johnny...no" she whispered into the darkness of the cell. She then heard someone else. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS!!!" 

"Oh no Connie!" she cried. She again heard another person's voice "STOP...stop...STOP PLEASE STOP!!!"

"LINDSEY!!!" she cried. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"ZACK!!!!!!!" she screamed. That was the last straw. She ran towards the door and started banging on it and screaming, "LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU SICK BASTARDS!!!" still slamming the door. Then it opened revealing Max.

"I'll finally have you Relena." he said as he threw Relena to the floor, slammed her hands above her head as he started raping her.

"NO!!! STOP!!! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SICK FUCK!! HEERO!!! *cry* *cry* *cry* HELP!!!" she screamed into the night

***************************************************************************************

In the hall:

"You here that?" asked Heero as he suddenly came to a stop

"Here what?" asked Duo

"shhhhhh!" said heero as he stretched his hearing capabilities. "NO!!! STOP!!! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SICK FUCK!! HEERO!!! *cry* cry *cry* HELP!!!" came a voice off in the distance. "Its Relena!" said Heero as his eyes widened. 

"Come on lets go!" said Heero as he started running off to go find her.

"But what about finding what there up to?" asked Duo as he tried to keep up with Heero

"Forget it!" said Heero as he came to Relena's cell. He quickly opened the door and was disgusted to find Max pinning her to the floor with his shirt unbuttoned trying to force his tongue into Relena's mouth.

"Get the fuck off of her!" screamed Heero as he punched Max, leaving him on conscious. He then ran to Relena cradling her in his arms.

"Shh...Its ok now. Its over. I'm here." he said as he kissed her face

"My...friends" she said as she stood up, wiped the tears from her face and went to her friends aid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Johnny's cell:

"No...body knows the trouble I've seen, no body knows my sorrow...cough cough cough" sang Johnny

"Johnny! You ok?" asked Relena as she walked up to John

"Hey its all good!" said John as he stood up. "Lets go get our friends and kill those bustards." he said as he walked out of his cell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Connie's cell:

"Those fuckin bustards! Think that they can do that to me and live? I'll show them" she mumbled as she started scribbling on the ground.

"Coming up with a pay-back plan already?" asked Johnny

"JOHNNY!!!" she screamed as she ran up to him and started kissing him all over his face. (A/N- bet you weren't expecting that huh?")

"I know you can't help not to love me, but hey who doesn't?" he asked

"Shut up and lets go kick some ass!" she said as they started up to Lindsey's cell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Lindsey's cell:

"ugh! I fell like shit!" she said

"I bet you do!" said Relena

"Relena girl!" said Lindsey as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Lets go get Zack!" said Relena as they walked out of there

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Zack's cell:

"ZACK!!" screamed Lindsey as she ran to his bloody form. "Oww...Hunny are you ok?" she asked

"You missed me already? What can I say, the lady's love me!" he said

"Can you stand?" asked Relena

" A little, but I'll need some help" he said as Lindsey and Johnny supported him.

***************************************************************************************

In the hall:

"Zechs we need a way out now!" said Heero into the walky-talky

"Ok there should be one down the hall the first door on your left." said Zechs

"I copy that!" said Heero

As soon as Heero finished what he said, a whole group of guards came racing down the hall with Max to lead them. "Their they are! Get them!" Max said. Soon they were chasing them. They ran down the hall and through the door. Slamming it shut and locking it so that the guards wont be able to get in " Ok out the window!" said Heero. Everyone ran to the window and looked out of it. "That's a long way down." said Duo.

"Well its our only way out."

"Oh genius one! there are only 4 ropes and there are 7 of us!" said Connie

"Well then, Lindsey and Zack take one rope, Johnny and Connie take a rope, Duo you take one, and Relena and I will take the last." said Heero. With that everyone went out the window. Heero and Relena stayed behind to make sure everyone got down safely. "Ok now its your turn. Go!" said Heero

"I've got a better way Heero. Climb onto the rope." commanded Relena. Heero did as he was told. Relena hurried around the office that they were in, to find something that would help them grip. She got it and climbed down the window until she was next to heero. " here take this!" said Relena as she handed him a piece of cloth, and weaved the rope in and out of each other's legs. The cloth was to protect their hands from burning. Once they were fastened to each other, they slid down the rope at a very fast pace. Once they hit the bottom, Relena unfolded her piece of cloth to reveal a giant whole in the middle of it.

"Didn't want to get a rug burn" said Relena as she smirked towards Heero

All Heero did in reply was give Relena a real smile, and said, "I'm glad your safe"

"And I'm glad you and Duo came to rescue us." said Relena

"It's all in the day's work. now lets go home." said Duo 

"That's always a good idea." said Relena

Right after she said that, they started walking home. They looked back at the base that was now destroyed. Heero got a message that Wufei and Trowa made it out and are now back at the mantion They made it half way before the field they were standing in started to shake.

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha....You thought you could get away from me now could you?!? YOU WERE WRONG!!!! ATTACK!!!! Muahahahahaha!!!" said Max as Mobil Dolls flew towards them. (he was in his phoenix mode)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- Am I bad or what? If you have any problems, complements, or suggestions, send them to me! ^_^

~ Sorrow


	5. The Final Battle

New Page 1

...Years of Sorrow...

chapter 5- The final battle 

"Mwhahahahahhahahaha...You thought you could get away from me now could you?!? YOU WERE WRONG!!! ATTACK!!!! Mwahahahahaha!" said Max as Mobil Dolls flew towards them.

"NO! Quick, Heero and Duo, get in the middle! The four of you, form a box around them and protect them!" said Relena

"What about you?" asked Connie

"I'll be fine, just do what I say!" screamed Relena. They did as they were told. They formed a box around Heero and Duo, spread their arms out to the side, and a beam of energy flew from their hands connecting in the middle. From above, you would see four people with a beam of light connecting them, which looked like a box around two people in the middle. Then a massive dome covered over them. The Dolls were firing at them but couldn't kill them because of the shield. From a distance all you would see is a dome of light and what would look like shooting stars hitting it, in the blackness of the night.

"Yee, Haa! Now you wouldn't forget me now would you?" said some guy in a red and blue gundam.

"Alex!" screamed Relena.

"The one and only. It looks like you have a little problem here...would you like me to help you solve it?" asked Alex

"Any time!" said Relena

"Well then, lets get this show on the rode!" he said as he destroyed all the Mobil dolls.

"Alex, how nice it is to see you! To bad it will be the last!" said Max as he stretched his hands in front of him and pure energy shot from them. (like Dragon Ball Z)

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed Alex as his gundam got hit and flew towards the ground. On impact, A massive ball of dust flew everywhere. Relena crouched in a ball and turned around facing the dome, trying to protect herself. Her hair flew everywhere, but when the dust cleared she turned around and screamed, "ALEX!!!" and ran towards his beat up gundam. She opened up the cockpit and let Alex out. He couldn't stand at all so Relena just held him.

"Relena, promise me that you'll make it threw this alive." said Alex as his backwards hat fell off of his head revealing his light brown hair.

"Don't talk like that you'll make it too, you'll see." said Relena as she looked in his light blue eyes

"just promise" he said

"Ok I promise." she said as his head leaned back and he died.

She stood up and looked at Max with such hatred in her eyes. She spread her wings out and her body glowed revealing her suit. (I don't feel like explaining it again) Her silver eyes glowed even more than before and the only words that came from her mouth were "Now its my turn" and flew to Max which started the battle.

"Get Heero and Duo to that building over their! This is gunna get nasty." screamed Connie. Johnny flew Heero and Zack and Connie carried Duo. 

"Boy you need to go on a diet." said Connie as she landed at the entrance of the abandoned building. "Climb the stairs to the top!" said Lindsey as they started climbing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the battle field:

Relena threw punches at Max, which he dodged. she started kicking him but he dodged those too. Then Max punched Relena in the gut, and sent her flying. She was already out of breath.

"Your going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!" said Max

"Fine" said Relena as a massive ball of fire formed around her and blew up revealing what looked like a bird of fire with Relena in the middle. She folded her bird wings over her body and a tornado of fire appeared, setting the ground on fire with the sky. The tornado went to Max and he flew towards the ground. As soon as he hit the ground the tornado disappeared and Relena was standing with out the fire around her. She flew to the building where her friends were at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the building:

"Look theirs Relena!" screamed Connie.

"I guess she killed Max." said John

"Not yet look! He's on her tail! RELENA!!!" screamed Lindsey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"RELENA!!!"

"Huh?" said Relena. She looked Behind her to find Max laughing like a maniac flying towards her with a fist in hand. He was all burned up but he didn't stop. She flew towards the right trying to block his punch but she was to late. He hit her and she flew to the top of the building. She landed with a thump. She stood but her arm was broken.

"Well, well, well, It looks like your going to die at sunrise." said Max as he flew towards her with a fist. She was already at the edge of the building. When she looked down she saw the stairs. (the building looked like a tall doughnut, and she was just at the edge in the middle) She moved to the right to try and dodge the hit. It worked and he missed her. "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as he started falling. He grabbed her arm and brought her down with him. "If I'm going to die, you'll die with me." he said as they were falling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero look!" said Duo. Heero looked up to see Relena falling with max holding her.

"RELENA!!!" Heero screamed as he jumped from the stairs down to where Relena was falling. All of a sudden, wings sprouted from his back and he caught up with them. He grabbed her arm.

"If I die, she dies too." said Max as he grabbed a knife and stabbed Relent in the gut.

"NOOOO!!! Heero screamed as he pulled Relena from Max. As Max fell all you could here was his psychotic laugh. He brought Relena to where Duo and the others were, and laid her down.

"Do something!!!" he yelled

"I'm sorry, but we cant do anything" said Connie

"Relena..." Heero whispered against her neck. She brought her hand up and stroked his hair.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. Look..." said Relena as she pointed to her wound. He looked

"I can heel myself." said Relena as her wound was healed. Heero stood her up and hugged her. She looked into his eyes and gently stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand. They leaned in and kissed for the first time in 3 years.

"Lets go home." she said

"That's always a good idea." said Heero as they walked home hand in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- Its not over yet! We still haven't met Lance, the other Alex, Emma, and Neicie. so stay tuned for the Epilogue!


	6. Happy endings

New Page 1

...Years of Sorrow...

chapter6- Epilogue 

4 years later-

"Mama! Mama! Daddy just got sprayed with the hose by uncle Duo!" said Lance as he went into the kithchen with his twin brother Alex, to get Relena. Alex looked exactly like his father except his hair wasn't as dark. Lance looked like Alex except he had his mother's eyes.

"What? Hold on! Let me get the camera! " said Relena as she got up got the camera and ran outside to see what was going on. What she saw made her double over in laughter. Heero was soaking wet with Duo still spraying him, and he was not happy. "Hold that pose Heero!" said Relena as she took a picture of him. Heero just smirked, walked over to Relena lifted her up and pulled her into the mud.

"HEERO!!! What did you do that for?" she asked in fury

"I was just having fun. Here hold that pose" he said as he took a picture of Relena's face. Relena just smirked and splashed Heero. Then Neici and Emma came outside to see what was going on. Emma had her fathers eyes and her mother's hair. Neici looked exactly like her father in every way (Neici is Milliardo's daughter.).

"Uh,...I got to go now! Hildie's gunna be mad at me if we miss Matthew's doctor appointment." said Duo as he left the two adults to play in the mud.'

"grown ups." said the children at the same time.

And they all lived happily ever after. While playing in the mud.

****************************************************************************************

I FINISHED THE STORY! YES! IM DONE~!!!!! remember to review ^_^ -Sorrow


End file.
